My Destiny
by RaHae AngELFishy
Summary: Saat Daehyun bertemu Junhong di bawah alam sadarnya. Dan mengira itu hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi ternyata... / "Aku pangeran Junhong yang memerintah dunia ini"/ "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Daehyun Hyung, ya?"/ DAELO (Daehyun X Zelo) New Story! RaHae AngELFishy Present


**You Are My Only Hope**

.

.

Pairing : **DaeLo**

Jung Daehyun &amp; Choi Junhong

Genre : Romance and Little Angst

Rated : T

^RaHae AngELFishy Present^

.

.

Don't forget to Review

HAPPY READING (^^~)~~~~

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DAEHYUN POV

"Daehyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Kan sudah ibu bilang, kau jangan lari-lari!"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ibu memarahiku. Sejak kecil badanku lemah dan aku sering jatuh sakit sehingga orang di sekekelingku menjadi cemas.

Padahal aku juga ingin bermain seperti teman-temanku yang lain.

"Kau tidak bisa main diluar! Nanti kalau kau jatuh sakit lagi gimana?!

Jangan membuat ibu khawatir, Daehyun-ah" ucap ibu yang selalu mencemaskan diriku.

Aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama ibu. Ibu bilang Ayah sudah lama meninggalkan kami. Saat aku menanyakan keberadaan Ayah, Ibu selalu bilang tak mengetahuinya. Bahkan aku tak mengenal wajahnya.

Pada suatu hari…

PRAAANGGGG! Bunyi gelas yang pecah terdengar dari arah dari dapur.

"DAEHYUN…?

DAEHYUN-AAAHH?!"

'SESAK.. Rasanya sesak sekali…

Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Ibu yang menjerit memanggil namaku. Pasti lagi-lagi aku masuk rumah sakit ya?

"Ughhh"

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat seakan ada beban yang menimpanya.

"Ini rumah sakit ya? Kenapa aku merasa asing?"

'Hemm.. waktu itu aku pingsan…. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Lalu….

"Kau sudah sadar ya?"

HAA! Siapa dia? Namja tinggi, kulitnya seputih susu yang muncul di hadapanku sekarang sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya.

'Waaahh Imutnyaa' pikirku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Aku pangeran Junhong yang memerintah dunia ini. Kau siapa?" Dia balik bertanya padaku.

"A-aku Jung Daehyun…. Ini dimana ya?

Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" aku kembali bertanya padanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit!

Gara-gara kau, aku kejatuhan runtuhan atap! Ucapnya meledak-ledak penuh emosi.

'Uwaaaaaa.. Kenapa wajah yang tadi imut sekarang berubah seperti ini.

Menakutkan juga jika dia sudah marah', pikirku ngeri.

"LIhat itu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah atap.

PLOOOOONGGG~~~

'Wah atapnya benar-benar bolong'

"Tu-tunggu sebentar.. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya!

MEMANGNYA AKU JATUH DARIMANA?! INI DIMANA?

DAN KAU SIAPA?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak kepadanya.

"BAWEEELLLL ! KAU JANGAN MENERIAKIKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Kali ini suaranya bahkan mengalahkan suaraku. Sampai-sampai aku harus menutup telingaku agar tak mendengar suaranya yang seperti thunder tersebut.

"Lihat ini.." katanya.

SEETTTT

…..  
CRIIINNGGG

…

Lubang atap yang tadi kembali seperti semula. Pecahan-pecahan atap tersebut kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Yang benar saja? Bagaimana dia…

"Hahahahhahaha kau terkejut melihatnya? Ini adalah dunia milikku pribadi. Aku adalah Pangeran dunia ini dan tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan disini.

Karena aku adalah Pangeran . oleh karena itu, tempat ini tercita demi diriku…"

'Kenapa dia malah menyombongkan diri seperti itu?'

"Ka-kau bisa memperbaikinya sejak awal kan? Jadi kenapa… aku memberanikan untuk bertanya padannya.

"Aku sengaja memperlihatkannya sebagai bukti kalau aku telah menjadi korban gara-gara kau!

'Aduuhhh gawat dia marah lagi -_-"

AUTHOR POV

"Haa yasudahlah. Kelihatannya kau bukan orang jahat. Kebetulan aku sedang bosan berat. Jadi untuk sementara ini, kau temani aku ya! Ucap Junhong sambil menarik tangan Daehyun.

GREEPP

"WAAAAAAAAAA…." Jerit Daehyun saat dia merasa kakinya tak menapak di lantai lagi. Dia terbang!

"Sudah lama aku tidak turun kedunia bawah" ucap Junhong membawa Daehyun turun dari singgasananya.

JUNHONG POV

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama , aku mendapatkan teman baru lagi. Semoga dia tak seperti yang lain yang pergi meninggalkanku.

"Taman bunga yang indahkan?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Ini tempat favoritku, makanya aku sengaja membawamu kemari. Paling asyik kalau kita memandang matahari terbit sambil menyereput teh yang sedang kupegang.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk beralaskan karpet di tengah taman. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan diriku ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Aku duduk mendekat kearahnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah bingung. Kan ada aku. Jadi, kamu tidak akan kesepian kan?"

Dia hanya berpangku tangan sambil melihatku dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu berapa usiamu?" tanyaku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

Mengalihkan pandanganku.

"21 tahun" jawabnya sambil tak henti menatapku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku.

"Aku 18 tahun. Okee! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Daehyun Hyung dan kau boleh memanggilku Junhong. Oke?" meminta persetujuannya sambil tersenyum.

Menjulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya. Dan sangat bahagianya aku saat dia meraih tanganku kembali. Ya, tangan kami bergenggaman.

Semoga dia akan menjadi temanku dan tak akan meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

TBC(?)

A/N : Annyeooong~

Hahahaha saia kembali lagi membawa FF baru *padahal masih ada hutang FF yang lain*

FF ini termasuk remake dari komik yang pernah saia baca.

Jadi, mungkin sebagian reader-deul ada yang taahu ceritanya.

Selamat membaca &amp; jangan lupa review,ne?

Karena review kalian adalah penambah semangat saia untuk membuat &amp; melanjutkan FF yang lain..

©RaHae AngELFishy Dae, 28 September 2014 (22.28)


End file.
